The Tale of the Sword Master
by SendoErika
Summary: Theresa gazed at the capital she had long since left behind. Perhaps it is time, to start to find a way of controlling her blood lust. "Sword Master, the chairman is waiting."


A/N: **Hello everyone!** **I've been playing Chain Chronicle since last year , So I decided to write a fanfic on it to... celebrate it? Perhaps. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Chain Chronicle, since if I did, I would have made the chance of getting a gold card much much more higher! XD**

**Oh well, so here it is...**

* * *

_** An Unexpected Visitor**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Vice Capital, the provisional capital of the greatest kingdom on Yugdo, Holy Kingdom. Since the Black Army's invasion, the once grand Royal Capital has become the cave of the evil. The Vice Capital became the front line of battle for the Holy Kingdom. As more and more courageous heroes arrive in the city, the Vice Capital quickly developed into one of the safest places on this great land.

The set up of the guilds for the many classes, the resettlement of the many refuges, arrangements for defense, all this was set up by none other than the chairman Gilbert. At a young age, he used ways no one ever dreamed of using to gather all the legendary heroes of our age into the the many guilds they had now, which gave the almost scattered joint army a time for rest.

But people knew him from other means. Apart from his frail outside but strong heart, there was actually more. And that was from the beautiful assistant he always had by his side.

Vice Capital, at the eastern gate in the afternoon, two soldiers leaned on the wide open gate, almost drifting into a slight doze as the bright sun gleamed down on them. Compared to the main defense line at the western gate, the mainly merchandise east gate was much more safer, and this made the soldiers slack of quite a bit. Defending the eastern gate was a rare opportunity for the Vice Capital soldiers to take a break from the hard circumstances they had had to endure until now.

The squad captain glanced at the two soldiers who leaned against the wall almost falling asleep, walked over completely frustrated and kicked them hardly on the back!

"OUCH!"

"Captain, what did you do that for!"

Looking at the two who still looked as if they were sleeping, the captain couldn't hold it back much longer. He pointed at their noses and started to bark "You two! Although it is the time of the day to which there is the least people, as the defenders of the Vice Capital, how could you start to sleep here? What would the others think of us?! How would they even give us the job of protecting our home?!"

The soldiers smirked at each other as the captain entered his angry mode and shrugged their shoulders.

"Captain, only one more hour and we are swapping, it doesn't matter if we just take a short break."

"Yeah yeah. We are not at the western gate, we wouldn't be _that unlucky _to meet the Black Army!"

The captain looked at the soldiers uncaring faces, and grind his teeth.

"You...You two... I am going to get you for this! Just wait for it!"

He stopped in the middle of his anger as the two suddenly raised their chests and took the posture of a master warrior.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked confused.

"Good day Vice Chairman!" They yelled in harmony at the figure behind the captain.

The captain spun around instantly and copied their action.

Walking slowly on the path leading to the gate, nodding with a small smile on her face at the soldiers about, was the second leader of the Vice Capital. The Vice Chairman Celine stood at the open gate, gazing blankly at the scenery beyond. The captain took a deep breath, and walked timidly towards Celine and bowed.

"Good day to you Vice Chairman."

"You are... Bob right? Thank you for your hard work on defending the eastern gate, you can take a break one hour later. Once you change, remember to take a good rest."

The captain raised himself to his full height and replied "For the sake of the people, this is nothing!"

Giving him a nod in return, Celine returned to her task of gazing out the gates. The captain gazed at the beautiful Vice Chairman, to be admiring her at such a short distance. Oh, I must be in heaven. He wondered why having once being the strongest in the warriors guild, she had chosen to follow Gilbert to the ends of the earth, and then becoming someone to which the Vice Capital couldn't stand without. Although lots of rumors about the two had long since spread around the streets, but...

The captain looked at the spear she had tucked beside her waist, and swallowed hard. He had seen many times, as the Black Army surrounded the dangerous western gate, Celine had held it aloft and directed it along with her magic towards the oncoming attackers... That only, was enough for him to watch the woman in front of him in awe.

After some time, Celine said to the captain "Although its a bit early, but would you mean swapping now? Take the soldiers on the gates and retreat."

The captain gazed astounded at her command and asked "Huh? I beg your pardon?"

Celine couldn't be bothered to reply to his reaction. She just stepped outside the gate, still giving her attention to the scenery outside, her left hand falling unconsciously on the hilt of her spear.

She remembered, that day the conversation she had had with Gilbert.

"Chairman, why did you chose to take her in? She is a very dangerous character..."

Gilbert walked towards the window and gazed at the people bustling about their daily business, and replied " At a time like this, all power is needed. Besides, the King wanted her to be one of his most trusted allies. It is worth it to take some risk in order to get her help."

At the time, she simply couldn't get her objections out of her mouth at the sight of Gilbert's trusted smile.

"Even though," She started, her hand on the hilt of her spear. She looked back up at him "Even though it might be a risk of life and death? Chairman..."

At least, at least she could do something...

The previously deserted plains was suddenly engulfed in a patch of black smoke. Celine narrowed her eyes, her brows forming a thin line.

"A spy?"

Admist the black fog, strange looking monsters slowly came into view. They all had a black outlook and were holding basic weapons like a human soldier. The red eyes gleamed, and were accompanied by a three human high monster.

They, are Yugdo's greatest fear, the ones who destroyed the Royal Capital- The Black Army.

Celine calmly grabbed her spear, and lifted her left hand high up in the air. A great burst of light flew into the sky and exploded into a scarlet rose.

"Fifteen of them, including a leader. Each guild needs at least twenty minutes to get ready, ten more minutes until the next squad arrives, so that means..."

I am alone.

Celine directed her spear at the front of the Black army, the light of magic slowly embuing on the spear, eventually becoming a great beam of light. Her lips raised a little, and she whispered.

"Bring it on."

* * *

To be continued...

This is kind of based on characters that may or may not have already appeared in the english version. So, I apologise if anyone thinks they are OCs. Once again, I don't any of the characters.

Did you like it ? Hate it? Please leave a review, it would help alot ! XDXD


End file.
